A conductive adhesive is often used for a flexible printed wiring board. For example, a flexible printed wiring board has been known to include an electromagnetic-wave shielding film bonded thereto and including a shielding layer and a conductive adhesive layer. In this case, the conductive adhesive needs to firmly bond an insulating film (a cover lay) provided on the surface of the flexible printed wiring board and the shielding layer together, and to ensure good conduction with a ground circuit exposed from an opening of the insulating film.
In recent years, as a result of reduced electrical device size, there has been a need to fill a small opening with a conductive adhesive to allow a ground circuit to be reliably conductive. For this reason, consideration has been made to improve the filling performance of the conductive adhesive (see, for example, Patent Document 1).